halofandomcom_el-20200214-history
Συζήτηση:Αρχική σελίδα
O..k The wiki needs a new skin, right? So, I need a few ideas... Anyone? I haven't really made my mind up about it yet. Nicmavr 15:23, 8 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Καλή γνώμη Ε, σκέφτομαι να πάρουμε εκείνο του Αγγλικού Halopedia. Ας ψηφήσουμε: Nicmavr 13:25, 10 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Support *Δεν βλέπω γιατί όχι. Nicmavr 13:25, 10 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) * Ένα skin θα κάνει την wikia μοναδική ως προς τα εξωτερικά της χαρακτηριστικά. Και πιο όμορφη.--Odysseas-Spartan | 16:51, 10 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Neutral *Λοιπόν, δεν έχουν πολλές Βικιπαίδιες διαφορετικό skin απ' το κανονικό. Βασικά, η Halopedia ειναι η μόνη που έχει διαφορετικό skin. Οπότε, αν και θα μου άρεσε ένα καινούργιο skin,(και όχι απαραίτητα αυτό που έχει η halopedia), δεν πιστεύω πως είναι απαραίτητο. JEA13 My comms device 13:57, 10 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) I see what you mean. By the way, founders(in this case, me) can change the skin on their preferences. I could, for example, change the blue frame to green, red, etc. Everyone consider. Nicmavr Οκ, μερικές μικροαλλαγές χρειάζονται, το πιστεύω κι εγώ. Για όλο το skin όμως δεν ξέρω αν χρειάζεται οπωσδήποτε. Δεν είπα ότι είμαι εναντίον, όμως. Neutral είμαι. JEA13 My comms device 14:18, 10 Νοεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Against Mr.Xeight As we know four of us here have admin powers. One of them, Mr.Xeight hasn't been around for some time. I feel that I should contact the wikia staff to remove his admin rights. I would be happy to restore them at least through an RfA, if he ever comes back. Big if. Anyway, we should vote if we want to remove his admin rights. If any of you think he should be left longer, vote or whatever you think, depending on much time you think should be given to him. (By the way, on the wiki skin, I won't be changing it just yet, because the wikia staff say that it's not available to all wikis yet. Once it's fixed, I will get to work on making our wiki independent, like the English Halopedia) Update 1: I have contacted the wikia staff about this. I can't guarantee they will do it, since I know that we need good reasons for them to approve. We have voted and discussed it and everything. Now we can only wait. Update 2: As Catherine proved a good point, I've decided to give Mr.Xeight some more time. If he still doesn't come back, I'll will ask the staff to remove his admin rights. :Hello, Nicmavr. I received your request today. It's not usually our policy to remove sysop rights simply for inactivity, especially when it has been less than a month since Xeight's last edit. Many things can cause someone to stop editing temporarily, and they shouldn't be penalized for occasionally having other priorities. Unless the user account is actively being used to damage the wiki, there's no harm in leaving the rights in place. :I can do this for you since it seems that there is community support for the idea, but I don't feel it's necessary. I also don't want to see the community try to make it a regular practice to remove adminship from inactive users. :Would you like me to proceed with removing the rights, or do you agree that it is not really a necessary action? — Catherine (talk) 23:27, 5 Δεκεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) Votes As per my reason in the statement above. 4 admins among 5 users... It's not of any use anyway. JEA13 My comms device Actually, it's seven or eight users. Don't worry though, one day I'll be opening an RfA for you, once we will need another admin. :P I am the English admin now. Going inactive is just plain wrong. Kougermasters 15:35, 4 Δεκεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) per JEA13 --KaragouniS 20:58, 4 Δεκεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) As per above he is an admin but inactive all this time and cannot write in Greek. --Odysseas-Spartan 06:50, 5 Δεκεμβρίου 2008 (UTC) And to think I was going to implore everyone to come back. I doubt I'll be back now. If I spammed and you want me gone that's fine, but inactivity? I'm sorry if I've been having family and problems with my teachers. Good luck with your website, I hope you all come back after a month of the site being dormant. Mr.Xeight 02:09, 22 Φεβρουαρίου 2009 (UTC) Kougermasters, you think inactivity is just plain wrong? I haven't seen you on the site in what, half a year now? I'm still offended that my own fellow Greeks, my brothers, would kick me off the site. Mr.Xeight 02:51, 16 Αυγούστου 2009 (UTC) :Umm... nobody has been on this site for half a year. It is inactive. And there is not kicking-off, nobody can kick off anybody. But when there is an admin who had been inactive when others were active (February), I think it is fair to take off their administrator rights for someone else who had been actually on the site doing stuff. - [[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 12:30, 16 Αυγούστου 2009 (UTC) But still you have to understand it from my perspective; in America no one gives a damn about Greece. They can't point it out on a map, they think "This is Sparta" is the Constitution of Greece, they think we're either Catholic or pagans. Now I find a site where I can find people of my own ethnicity, my religion, where I'm respected the same, and then when I leave I'm stripped of my power. Wouldn't you be angry? :And now that you've all been gone for half a year, isn't it only fair you all remove your admin-ship, or give me back mine? Deeply saddened, Mr.Xeight 01:28, 17 Αυγούστου 2009 (UTC) :First of all, calm down, nobody offended you . :) I can understand that your feelings can be ticked off with a small argument since you do not find Greek people which you can work with on the internet easily. :The thing is simple: you were granted with administrator rights for a purpose: hold vandals that live in the American time zone from spamming and vandalizing. Since you cannot speak Greek like your natural language, this was the best job for you. Then, you went inactive for some months, without leaving a warning, and nobody knew about your whereabouts. Sorry to say this, but after another, multi-wiki experienced user (Kougermasters) also on the original Halopedia came here, he was kinda the "replacement" for you, since your possibilities of ever returning were really low. :And when you returned, at February 22nd, you said you doubt you'll come back and good luck with our website. Since you had not left a note, why should anyone know you are returning? We would have happily continued our edits and Kougermasters would not have stolen your position. :"Now I find a site where I can find people of my own ethnicity, my religion, where I'm respected the same, and then when I leave I'm stripped of my power. Wouldn't you be angry?" - No, if I left and my adminship rights were taken away, I wouldn't matter, why should I? If I left and returned and saw that my adminsip rights were taken away, then I'd be angry. Well, we thought you left and didn't intend to return. You did not notify anyone about your situation, so that we knew, that is the thing. -[[User:JEA13|'JEA13']] iTalk] 07:35, 17 Αυγούστου 2009 (UTC) I apologize then. I come and go from the internet, a great deal of things I hate drains the very time from me. Mr.Xeight 13:03, 17 Αυγούστου 2009 (UTC)